This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. At the Emory Vaccine Center our continuing mission is to improve human health by conducting fundamental and clinical research that leads to the development of effective vaccines against infectious diseases of global importance. The Emory Vaccine Center represents one of the largest academic vaccine centers in the world, and is renowned for its expertise in cellular immunity and immune memory. This expertise has lead to the creation of new technologies for the prevention of emerging infectious diseases. Established in 1996 with support from Emory University and the Georgia Research Alliance, the Emory Vaccine Center has a faculty of 31 core scientists who continue to study AIDS, malaria, hepatitis C virus, TB, influenza virus, Francisella virus and other global infectious disease threats.